


Lighthouse

by KarinStrife



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinStrife/pseuds/KarinStrife
Summary: Ever since the loss of his close friend, Alfonse can't seem to control his loneliness--especially around their new summoner, Kiran. A darker side of the Order of Heroes is slowly revealed, one hero at a time. A short collection of encounters between the heroes and Kiran (F).





	1. Prologue (Alfonse)

: ¨ ·.· ¨ :  
`·. "Alfonse! You can't!"

The Summoner protested, but the words fell on deaf ears. The Askran prince pressed the girl against the wall, pinning her in place with his hips on hers and trapping her in his arms. 

He yanked her hood down and her silky hair cascaded out from underneath. 

"I've been lonely for so long," he murmured, tracing fingers along her exposed collarbone. "Ever since Zacharias left us, I wasn't able to open my heart to anyone. I was so afraid of being hurt again." 

He brushed his lips against her neck and she shivered. He continued to speak. 

"Everything changed the day we found you. You changed our world. You helped us even though this was not your land, nor your people. You awakened something inside me that I thought I'd never feel again." 

The light kisses along her neck increased in pressure. She could feel a strange warmth emitting from his body. It both scared and excited her. She tried to squirm away, but she was no match for his strength. 

"Please, Alfonse. What if someone sees?" she begged. "This behaviour isn't something the Order of Heroes should be-- ah!" 

Her cheeks flushed red as his hands abruptly slid down her pants. She made to grab his arm, but he snatched her wrists and pushed them away. 

"You say that, Summoner. But I see the way you look at the Heroes." His deep blue eyes locked on hers, scanning her face. "You would do best not to become attached. Even if doing so would bring you pleasure." 

The thought of Sharena suddenly flashed through Kiran's mind. The playful blond princess loved befriending Heroes... and taking them to her chambers. She was outspoken about this, as well. 

"That Greil mercenary sure has a strong thrust," Sharena had gleefully squealed the next morning. "Gods, I can definitely see why everyone likes him." 

Even Anna, while more reserved in her antics, loved photographing the Heroes in lewd outfits for her own benefit. Male or female, no Hero was safe from her lust for profits. 

The facts could not be denied, but Kiran was not the type to take advantage of anyone. 

"I have never done anything... with any of them," she whispered. "Ask anyone, it's true." 

"But you've wanted to, more than anything. Haven't you?" Alfonse asked. He gently released her wrists. "I see the longing in your eyes, whenever you look at them." 

"That's not true... I... a-ahh..." She could barely form the words in her mind. His fingers were dancing skillfully between her legs. Heat radiated out from her core and pleasure pulsed through her body with each stroke. 

When Alfonse finally withdrew his hand, his fingers were wet. 

"The Heroes come and go. Their contracts are temporary agreements. They don't have wills of their own," he said. "But, if you allow it... I'll always stay with you. I'll always be here." 

So that was it. Kiran's heart pounded in her chest. Alfonse was staring at her, lips slightly parted, wearing a look of feverish excitement. Stunned speechless, she could only stare back at the prince in shock. 

"Alfonse... I..." 

He cut her off with a kiss, tongue sliding against her lips, probing for entry. She allowed him. His hands trailed up her stomach to her chest. Kiran inhaled sharply as he cupped both breasts in his hands and squeezed them, running his index finger along her taut nipples. 

"You're beautiful," he breathed. He buried his face into her hair and inhaled deeply. "Say you'll be mine. I'll take you higher than any Hero." 

"D-don't say such things--" 

The sound of footsteps echoed down the hall. Alerted to the new presence, Alfonse hastily broke away from the trembling girl. 

"Oh? Alfonse, Kiran." 

It was Anna. She looked surprised to see them. 

"What are you doing out in the hall so late?" 

"Good evening, Commander." Alfonse smiled. " Kiran wasn't feeling well. She might have been injured in today's battle. I was inspecting her for any wounds." 

"Well, we can't have that!" Anna clicked her tongue in disapproval. "You're our _only_ Summoner! You _must_ be more careful." 

"Yes, Commander Anna," Kiran responded weakly. 

"It does look like you have a fever, your face is all red," Anna noted. "Alfonse, would you have a medic tend to her?" 

"Of course. We were just on our way." 

Anna nodded, seemingly satisfied. What she didn't see as she walked away was Alfonse grabbing a generous amount of the Summoner's ass behind her back.


	2. Ephraim

: ¨ ·.· ¨ :  
`·. It was late when Kiran returned to her chambers, finally free of the awkward situation between her and a certain blue-haired prince. 

A fellow tactician, Robin, had come strolling down the hallway and immediately launched into a discussion about battle tactics after spotting the two of them--much to Alfonse's thinly veiled annoyance.

Heroes in Askr Castle always seemed to roam the halls at night, Kiran noted. Perhaps some were pulled from worlds with a different time zone, but more than likely, Robin was simply a night owl that found pleasure in studying scrolls by candlelight. 

Kiran found her thoughts gradually floating back to Alfonse; she still felt her body tingle in the places where he touched her. The spurred feelings lingered and curled up in her mind like a smoke screen that wouldn't dissipate. 

He had made his feelings known and expected an answer back from her. Going forward, what did this mean for the Order? Had he forgotten that she was also not from this world, exactly like the Heroes?

A sharp knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Kiran hopped off her bed, the hem of her nightgown swishing at her feet.

The door opened to reveal Ephraim, the crown prince of Renais.

"Prince Ephraim! What are you doing here?" Kiran exclaimed, clearly startled by his appearance. "It's nearly midnight, milord."

"May I come in?" Ephraim asked. "Princess Sharena informed me that you wanted a sparring partner. Be assured that I am a cut above the rest."

Kiran blinked. It was true that she mentioned wanting to learn to fight, but she hadn't expected Sharena to take action so quickly. 

"Perhaps we should schedule training for another day?" she said unsurely. "It's late, and I don't have the energy right this moment."

"Kiran, was it?" Ephraim raised his eyebrows in amusement. The faintest hint of a smirk tugged at his lips. "You really are inexperienced, aren't you?"

Ephraim took a step into the room.

"Don't you know the midnight hours are the best for these lessons?"

"I don't understand..." Kiran words trailed off as Ephraim began to slide off his shirt. "Oh. Okay." 

Her pulse quickened at the scene unraveling before her. 

"Ephraim, this isn't what I meant when I said that."

"I like it when you call me 'milord'," Ephraim continued. "I noticed that you don't use the same honourifics with the other lords. Tell me, why is that?"

Kiran backed away as Ephraim drew closer. His shirt now lay crumpled on the floor. He gripped a lance in his hand; tied to the end of the weapon was a long trail of rope. 

Despite the tense situation, Kiran couldn't help but notice his physique. His toned muscles and broad shoulders certainly fit the image of royalty, but there were scars as well. Numerous scars marked his body, some faded with time and others more recent.

She heard stories from other Heroes about Ephraim's passion for fighting. He was one of the few who enjoyed the thrill of the struggle and the surge of excitement that came with emerging as the victor.

There was no way he was simply going to let her walk away.

"Sparring is the best way to get to know each other," Ephraim said. He stared at her blankly. "So let's cut to the chase."

Just when Kiran thought she had dodged a bullet with Alfonse, this had to happen.

"Not again..."

They circled each other around the room, locked in a game of cat and mouse. It was more like snake and mouse; Kiran knew the man was a warrior before he was a prince.

 _Breidablik_ was her only hope.

He seemed to read her mind.

Before she could reach for the weapon on her nightstand, Ephraim hurled his lance at it. The lance knocked _Breidablik_ onto the floor; it bounced off, sliding to the far corner of the room.

Kiran made a dash for the weapon, but Ephraim skillfully maneuvered to block her. She felt the rope circle around her legs. He jerked the rope back forcefully.

_Thud!_

He wrangled her to the floor.

Ephraim hiked up her nightgown and began to loop the rope around her ankles and wrists, pinning her down by the shoulder. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Hey, I don't want to meet the tip of your lance!" Kiran exclaimed. "I'm really fine!"

Ephraim's gaze was unreadable.

"It won't only be the tip," he murmured softly. "I hope you're ready for this bound hero battle, Kiran."

Kiran grit her teeth and closed her eyes in frustration.

"I'm going to _kill_ Sharena..."

Fortunately, Kiran was the tactician in the Order of Heroes for a reason. Brute strength was not her forte, but she had other tricks hidden up her sleeve.

“Prince Ephraim, I asked you nicely to release me," she said icily. "I tried reasoning with you, but now I see that we’re beyond that point.”

She reached overhead and snatched the comforter off the bed, flinging it over the head of the green-haired prince.

The rope ran slack as he caught the covers, giving Kiran a split second to outstretch her hands, palms open, towards _Breidablik_.

A glowing white light appeared; in a flash, the weapon materialized into her grasp.

“Are all the men in this kingdom so... improper?” Kiran muttered.

She aimed the gun and fired.


	3. Camilla

: ¨ ·.· ¨ :  
`·. A blast of white light emerged from _Breidablek_ and sent Ephraim flying back; the force sent him crashing into the wall, temporarily stunning him. His weak point was magic, after all.  
  
Kiran leapt to her feet and scrambled for the door, slamming it shut as she burst into the hallway. Everything was quiet except for the sound of her own breath. She dashed to the end of the hall. 

Turning the corner, she immediately collided into something— soft?

“Oh my,” a sultry voice exclaimed. “Well, this is certainly forward of you.”

The eldest princess of Nohr stood before her, also dressed in a nightgown.

Kiran steadied herself, blinking up at the taller woman. Her eyes ran over the sheer stockings Camilla was wearing and the lacy garter holding them up. In her panic, she hadn't even noticed someone was standing there.

Her face turned beet red when she realized what happened: in her hurry, she had dashed face-first into Camilla’s chest. 

“Lady Camilla! I’m so sorry,” Kiran cried, covering her face with her hand in embarrassment. 

The night’s events were starting to affect her, causing her to feel increasingly more flustered. She could see the outline of Camilla’s nipples through the thin material of her dress, which didn’t make matters easier.

Camilla flipped her luscious purple locks over her shoulder. “Where are you off to in such a hurry, dear?”

Before Kiran could answer, a loud crash went off, signalling Ephraim’s return. He had kicked down the door and sent it careening down the hall.

Kiran jerked a thumb back at the prince. "Away from him."

"Oh, sweetie. Is this man bothering you?"

Ephraim's long strides closed the distance between them. Camilla grabbed Kiran's shoulder and pushed the summoner behind her, letting the smaller girl use her as a shield. 

"He looks like he's been naughty." Camilla smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Naughty boys need to be punished."

"Then let's fight." Ephraim didn't sound phased, but Kiran noted how he kept his gaze up, focused on Camilla's face.

"I don't have any weapon on me," Camilla said innocently. "That's not fair. Why don't we settle this without weapons?"

Ephraim hesitated before tossing his lance aside. Not a second after he did so, Camilla lunged forward and struck him with a fist to the face. He staggered back from the blow. Not missing a beat, she slammed her whole body against him. Kiran was shocked at how effortlessly Camilla moved; in a matter of seconds, Ephraim was knocked to the ground.

He took Camilla down with him by kicking her legs out from under her. She fell, retaliating by hooking her arm around his neck in a chokehold. He thrashed in her grasp, but she circled her thighs around his waist and locked him in position.

Unsure of what to do, Kiran could only watch the two Heroes struggle as they wrestled, making a mental note to confront Sharena on the mess she created. For some reason, she was always cleaning up after the things Sharena set into motion.

"Um, Camilla?" Kiran spoke up after observing for several more minutes. "You might want to loosen your grip."

Ephraim looked visibly uncomfortable. His body was now twisted in such a way that one arm was wedged between Camilla's breasts and her legs were snaked around him, firmly pinning him to the ground.

"Really? But this isn't even my full strength," Camilla replied, in a sing-song voice. She tightened her hold around his neck, pulling him closer to her body. "I wrestled with my brothers all the time back at our family's castle. In fact, I would say Leo is around his size..."

The tip of Ephraim's ears went pink. Was he... embarrassed? Kiran couldn't tell.

"I... concede defeat... for today," he finally managed to say.

Camilla released him. Ephraim stood and retrieved his weapon.

"Kiran, don't forget that my fight was with you," he said. "The next time we spar, I won't hold back."

He hastily left. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kiran turned to Camilla. 

"Thank you for coming to my aid."

"Anytime. I actually quite enjoyed that," Camilla laughed. "You know what they say-- I'll wash your back if you'll wash mine!" 

"I've... actually never heard that one before." 

"Really? Well, a hot soak will help calm your nerves. I was on my way to the royal baths, so you might as well come along."

She took Kiran's hand and placed it into the crook of her arm. 

Though she felt more tired than anything, Kiran allowed Camilla to lead the way. At least, with Camilla around, she was safe from any further encounters. Hopefully.

The bathing chambers in Askr were similar to the ones in Nohr, from what Kiran had heard. It was a large space with tall ceilings and elegantly carved pillars. Wide steps led into a pool where the water was dyed a deep aquamarine. 

The chambers were empty when they arrived. Camilla peeled off her stockings and slid out of her nightgown. Kiran was thankful the other girl's long wavy hair offered her some form of modesty; the Nohrian princess might have been comfortable in her own skin, but Kiran wasn't used to seeing other people undressed. 

Camilla stepped into the pool. The steam left her skin wet and gleaming; droplets of water ran down the perfectly placed curves of her body.

"Need help, sweetie?" Camilla was looking at her expectantly. 

"Um, no. I've got this." Kiran inhaled deeply and shrugged off her clothing, joining Camilla in the water.

"Come here, and let me wash your back."

Soft hands found their way onto Kiran's body. She tensed at first, but gradually relaxed as Camilla splashed water over her sore muscles.

"That feels good.” Kiran smiled and relaxed into the other girl's arms.

"You know, you're so adorable," Camilla said. "You remind me of my favourite sibling, especially when you act all shy. I was hoping to have time to get to know you better. We should bathe together every night."

Sinking deeper into the water, Kiran didn't know what to say. In the dim light, the princess looked like a marble statue brought to life. There was no doubt why she always wore an air of confidence. Camilla knew how she made people feel.

Although she would never admit it, Kiran found herself wondering what it would be like to bathe with Alfonse. Maybe when all the fighting was over?


	4. Camilla II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, there~ Just a warning that this is a continuation from the previous chapter's bath scene. It _is_ a steamy scene between Kiran and Camilla, so if you're not comfortable with the content, you've been warned! I wrote this by request :) I consider it an optional part of the main story, but I do love trying to incorporate what readers would like to see, so feel free to leave a comment!  
>  ❤  
> ❤  
> ❤

: ¨ ·.· ¨ :  
`·. Suddenly, Camilla’s arms slid around Kiran’s waist, pulling their bodies together in the water. Kiran gasped in surprise as Camilla skillfully slid one hand up to squeeze her breast. The other hand snaked its way down to caress the inside of her thigh.

“Lady Camilla,” Kiran breathed, frozen in surprise. “Wha… What are you doing?”

Camilla pressed her lips to Kiran’s jawbone, planting a trail of teasing kisses on the sensitive skin. Her fingertips began swirling circles around Kiran’s clit.

“You seemed stressed. I only want to aid you in whatever way possible,” she purred. “You must have had a long day, what with all those naughty boys bothering you.”

Kiran felt the heat radiating off Camilla’s body and the weight of her supple breasts pressed against her bare back. Her mind felt cloudy as her body started to react on its own. _What was this feeling?_ She had never been touched like this by a woman before… 

The sensation was different than Alfonse’s touch from earlier. With Alfonse, there was a sense of urgency, of desperation, like a wildfire burning out of control. In contrast, Camilla’s touch was gentle, like a steady fire smouldering through the night, slow and deliberate. 

“Do you like this?” Camilla asked, and began sucking gently on Kiran’s neck right above the collarbone. At the same time, Kiran felt two fingers pushing inside her.

Water sloshed around them as Kiran’s hips buckled at the invasion. Waves of pleasure coursed through her body like hot lightning. Camilla pushed her fingers deeper into Kiran’s tightness, pulled out slowly, and then plunged them in again. Kiran couldn’t stop the moan of pleasure that escaped her lips. 

“It feels like it's sucking me inside,” Camilla commented, the corners of her lips curling up in a amusement. “You’re simply the cutest, Kiran.”

“Aah, please… this isn’t p-proper,” Kiran panted, feeling her resolve weaken. Her body desired release, and she couldn't remember when she had last been satisfied. 

“You're always working so hard, darling. Won't you relax with me?”

The Nohrian princess pushed in a third finger, pressing against Kiran's clit with her palm. The friction made Kiran’s legs shake. She instinctively rocked her hips against Camilla’s hand. Sensing her need, Camilla happily obliged and fingered her harder, bringing Kiran closer and closer to release.

“Ah… this is… it feels... good,” Kiran panted, squeezing her eyes shut.

By leaning forward, she was able to adjust the angle so that Camilla hit her sweet spot _just_ right. Camilla pulled Kiran closer, pressing their lips together in a sensual kiss. Kiran gasped again when she felt Camilla’s tongue twirl over her lips, sliding into her mouth. Their tongues danced together, warm velvet on warm velvet. 

Somewhere along the line she started imagining that it was Alfonse she was kissing. She recalled him bent over her, pressing her against the wall to explore her body at will. She envisioned being locked in his arms, his backside tensing as he fucked her hard and fast. 

Picturing everything he could do to her was enough to send her over the edge. 

“A-Ahh, I’m coming! Alf—”

Kiran hurriedly pressed her hands to her mouth to stop the name from flowing out. Her waist shuddered as she climaxed hard on Camilla’s fingers, muscles contracting with each wave of pleasure. Her mind went completely blank as intense sensations pulsed out from her core, spreading through every inch of her body. Utterly spent, she collapsed into Camilla's embrace.

Camilla held the smaller girl close and smiled knowingly. No one relaxed better than Camilla did. 

\---

Kiran awoke the next morning surrounded by warmth. The room was unfamiliar, she noted in her haze. It took a moment for her brain to register that she was in Camilla's bed, nestled in the older girl's arms. Camilla was still fast asleep. The blanket rose and fell with each breath she took. 

Memories of the previous night seemed hazy and unreal. Kiran squirmed out from under her embrace, careful not to wake her, and slid Camilla's arm back into the covers. 

"Where... are my clothes?" 

For an elegant princess, Camilla’s room was a mess. Piles of clothing-- the majority being lacy black undergarments-- were scattered all over. Considering the attire she rode into battle with, it made sense. Camilla didn't exactly wear pants. Eventually, she found a cloak to wrap herself in for the time being. 

Judging by the amount of light coming through the windows, dawn broke several hours ago. Most of the Heroes would still be sleeping, but some of them did rise early to train. 

Kiran gripped the cloak tighter around her body as she passed by a pair of Hoshidan retainers. 

“Looks like somebody had a fun night, eh Kiran?" Hinata laughed. 

"Don’t address the Summoner in such a casual way," Oboro interjected. 

"I heard you last night. In the bath chambers." Hinata ignored her and peered at Kiran expectantly. "So, who's the lucky guy?" 

Oboro gave Hinata a rough shove. “Please excuse us.” 

A huge grin remained glued to Hinata's face, even as Oboro dragged him away. Kiran stared at their retreating backs wordlessly, knowing full well how the situation looked but unable to counter. 

When she got to her room, the door had somehow gotten repaired. She dressed quickly, pulling her signature hooded jacket over an embroidered Askran-style blouse and pants. Her body felt sluggish, and she wanted more than anything to crawl back in bed, but there was work to do.


	5. The Other Side (Interlude)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, FE fam~ I know what y'all might be thinking: where's the Alfonse x Kiran? It's coming up, but first... More character relations? :3 Who's up for some Corrin x ???

: ¨ ·.· ¨ :  
`·. **Corrin's POV ~Embla~**

Lately Corrin hadn't felt like her usual self. Ever since she was summoned to the place known as Embla, her mind felt hazy, as if someone had placed blinders over her head.

"You're bound by the contract to do as I say," a voice said, the day she materialized in the ruins. "Spread destruction. Kill all those who stand in my way."

She could only nod her head in reply, ensnared in the fog of deep magic. At times her thoughts were clouded to the point where she could barely recall past memories, but there were periods when the magic waned and she felt more conscious of the situation: she was a prisoner.

Ironically, the place was reminiscent of Nohr, where she had spent her childhood. The skies were always gloomy, enhancing the somber tone that hung heavy in the air. Nothing grew well here; even the rosebushes in the castle grounds were old and wily.

Xander was there too, Corrin noted. He appeared to be in the service of a small, frail young girl. Veronica, he called her. Xander spent most of his time conversing with her on the war efforts; he even occasionally let her ride on his horse. 

In contrast, the only time Corrin spent with Xander was in the castle's library. Once a week, Xander put aside an afternoon to take tea together. He never said much about the status of the war, only for her not to worry, and that they would be back home soon.

"Big brother. I... I want to leave this place," Corrin said, during one of their meetings. "It's been months. When can we return home?"

Xander set his teacup down. A shadow cast over his face, darkening his eyelids. 

Corrin wasn't aware, but she had yet to fight a single battle due to his benevolence; each time she was issued to fight, he always went in her stead. But now, she was asking for her freedom, and there was only one way to achieve it.

The silence between them stretched for an eternity. Corrin felt relieved when Jakob entered the room with a tray of goodies.

"Lady Corrin, Lord Xander. I took the liberty of preparing some specialty rose sorbets for your enjoyment."

Jakob set the tray down, oblivious to the tension between the two nobles.

"Milady, I do suggest you eat the sugared rose petal on top. The subtle flavour adds a delightful dimension."

"Thank you Jakob," Corrin mumbled. She reached for the sorbet and took a tiny bite of the sugar-coated petal. The sweetness cheered her up a little. Then she looked up at Xander, a knot of anxiety forming in her stomach by the time he finally spoke.

"I have done my utmost to keep you out of harm's way. However, in this realm we are bound by magic to serve. If you truly desire to be free, you must fight."

"What do you mean?" 

"Face the enemy, and you will soon learn the limitations of this magic."

A surge of adrenaline coursed through Corrin's veins at the thought of a skirmish. She disliked bloodshed, but part of her missed the excitement of the fray. Anything was better than being cooped up in a castle again.

"You can always count on me, big brother," she found herself saying. "I've been training daily."

Xander appeared satisfied with her answer. "Then I will tell Princess Veronica that you volunteered to lead the next charge against the Askran forces."

He stood, kissed the back of her hand, and walked away.

"Was that wise, milady?" Jakob asked, after Xander was out of earshot. "You know how I feel when you rush needlessly into conflicts."

Corrin snatched up Xander's uneaten sorbet, took a spoonful of it, and swallowed. 

"We'll soon see, won't we?" she said. 

\---

: ¨ ·.· ¨ :  
`·. **Kiran's POV ~Askr~**

In the mess hall, Kiran sat hunched over a pile of worn scrolls. Dark circles hung under her eyes, making her complexion seem paler than usual. 

"I don't understand what they're planning," she muttered. “It doesn’t make any sense.”

Maybe she wasn't as good of a tactician as everyone thought, after all. But she was the Summoner, and so they had to respect her. Most of them did, anyway.

"I always see you here," a low voice said. "Studying again?"

Kiran turned to see Takumi standing beside her. 

"Yes, I am,” she answered. “Spying on me, are we?”

His eyes narrowed, whether in contempt or curiousity she couldn't tell.

“Are those spells of some sort?” He gestured to the table. “You are a Diviner, aren’t you?”

She shook her head. “These aren’t spell scrolls. They’re detailed scriptures about the gateways connecting to other worlds. I'm trying my best to contribute to ending this war."

“It sounds like you want to go home pretty badly."

Kiran rolled up the old documents, ignoring his comment. "Are you warm enough? You should bundle up when you're out and about."

Takumi shrugged. "It's not that bad," he said. "Winters are worse in my homeland."

The conversation stalled. Kiran always thought Takumi was difficult to talk to.

"So, you do realize we will be facing Corrin in our next battle?” Kiran asked. "Our scouts reported seeing her on the field with Emblian troops."

Takumi’s gaze hardened. “I’m fully aware. I will crush her and the scum she sides with."

“That’s not a very nice thing to say about your sister.”

“Maybe you didn't know, but we’re not blood related."

"Relax." Kiran was taken aback by his hostility. "I didn't come here to get your attitude thrown on me."

"Then why _are_ you here?" Takumi suddenly grabbed her by the arm. "Why did you force us here to play your game?"

" _Let go._ " Kiran jerked out of his grasp. His hand fell to her side and lingered there.

"You know, my retainers give strange reports about you," he continued quietly. "What a lewd Summoner you are. How do I know you truly have our best interests at heart?"

They glared at each other for a long moment before Kiran sighed and reluctantly lowered her gaze. The way he was feeling was normal. This wasn't his fight, so of course he felt confusion as to why he was here.

"I have to go." Kiran stuffed the scrolls into the pocket of her robes. "Let's continue this conversation another time, Prince Takumi. It's really not what you think."

"How would you know what I think?" 

"I think you've made it pretty clear."

With that last exchange, they parted ways. 

In the courtyard, the flowering rosebushes were flecked with droplets of rain. Kiran flipped her hood over her head and briskly made her way across the cobbled stone path. A modest temple stood at the end of the walkway. Kiran didn’t know why she had come; she didn’t believe in any religion. But she knew the Heroes that did would be there, and she needed some words of encouragement. 

She flung open the wooden doors and saw two figures kneeling before a golden statue. A young women with wavy hair and an elderly man in pale blue robes were deep in prayer. They did not stir or acknowledge Kiran’s presence when she approached. 

“May the goddess protect us all,” Celica murmured, gloved hands clutched together at her chest. Bathed in the golden statue’s light, she was radiant. 

“Let all be as the gods will.” Wrys finished his prayer and slowly climbed to his feet. His eyes sparkled when he spotted Kiran. “Good day to you, Summoner.” 

“Hello, Wrys. Did you sleep well?” 

The humble curate chuckled. “As well as an old man can, without slipping into the afterlife!” 

“Oh?” Celica’s eyelashes fluttered as she opened her eyes. “Kiran, it’s you.” 

“Lady Celica.” Kiran suddenly felt flustered. Both of them were staring at her intently. Coupled with the shining statue behind them, the whole scene left Kiran feeling very self-conscious. 

“What brings you? Are you injured?” Celica worriedly touched Kiran’s forearm. 

“I can whip up a tincture to soothe your ailments,” Wrys offered. “My staff can also heal your wounds.” 

“No, I’m not injured, but thank you.” Kiran hesitated, wondering if she should bring up the predicament she was in. The subject seemed too heavy to discuss so early in the morning. “I… came to let you know that breakfast is going to be served soon.” 

“How kind of you, Summoner. You really do look after everyone.” Wrys beamed. “It reminds me of my days caring for the children at the orphanage. I wonder how everyone is faring back home...” 

“I’m sure they’re all fine and eagerly awaiting your return,” Kiran said with confidence. 

The trio left the temple with Wrys leading the way. Kiran shielded Celica from the wind as best she could with her cloak, aware of how Celica’s arms slowly circled their way around her waist. 

“I hope this conflict with Embla ends soon,” Celica said. “I feel sorry for the Emblian princess. She’s too young to be involved in the likes of war.” 

Kiran bit her lip to keep quiet. She didn't necessarily agree with Celica's words; if the Emblian princess was old enough to start conflict, she was old enough to accept full repercussions for her actions. 

“It’s always a shame when young children are drafted for war,” Wrys lamented. 

“I agree. Let us pray for a world of peace," Celica said. 

The mess hall was now packed with soldiers and Heroes alike. Everyone was bustling about, chattering and eager to start the day with a hot meal. From the corner of her eye, Kiran saw Anna’s red ponytail. Their commander stood behind a large pot of porridge, smiling cheerily while doling out rations. 

“Wrys, you go on ahead,” Celica said. “I would have words alone with Kiran.” 

“All right, dear child.” Wrys sauntered off, muttering something about his hip under his breath. 

“Is there something on your mind?” Celica asked, casually tucking a lock of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. She stared up at Kiran expectantly. 

“What makes you say that, Lady Celica?” 

“Well,” Celica paused. “You seemed like you had something to say back at the temple. And… you didn’t come by my quarters last night.” 

Kiran flushed bright red. “Ah… I’m sorry. I know I promised to have a cup of tea with you. But I... was busy.” 

“I understand. It’s selfish of me to demand so much of your time.” 

“I promise I’ll make it up to you.” Kiran smiled. “Now please, get some breakfast. We can talk about this later.” 

Celica nodded and left to join the rations line. Mae and Boey, bickering as usual, spotted her and quickly dashed over to join her. 

Sighing, Kiran leaned against the stone windowsill. Princess Veronica probably felt the same way around her Heroes. The magic that bound them to Askr, and the contracts, they somehow also heightened the Hero’s emotions as well. Similar to how Xander was so drawn to Princess Veronica, Kiran could feel the pull she had on her comrades. 

The emotions were strange, like nothing she had ever felt before.


	6. Breakfast (Alfonse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short... because I've been feeling a little bit lost. I have things I want to write, but I want to have things play out in a fun way, too. What would you like to see next?!

Sensing a presence come up behind her, Kiran steeled herself for another confrontation. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Alfonse standing there.

"Oh, I'm so glad! I was afraid one of the lords wanted to pick a fight with me again," she laughed.

"Who's been picking fights with you?" Alfonse raised an eyebrow. "Should I have a word with them?"

"It's nothing. I think some heroes aren't used to being in Askr, that's all." Kiran gestured to the tray Alfonse was holding, noting that the portions were for two. "What's for breakfast today?"

"Freshly baked bread, vegetable soup, and cheese," he answered. He cleared his throat after a pause. "I... was wondering if you'd like to join me?"

Kiran hesitated, feeling her cheeks warm at the invitation. His blue eyes scanned her face as he waited for her answer. He was so kind, and always looking after her. Still, she found herself hesitating. Being close to him put her on edge, especially after she had literally envisioned him making love to her and got off on it. 

"I... I have a lot of work to do," she said unsurely, and she did, so she wasn't exactly lying. 

"I snuck some extra cheese in for you," Alfonse said. He tossed a lock of bluish hair out of his face. "I know you're hungry. You're always hungry."

He knew her well. The soup's sweet aroma was making her mouth water, and her stomach began to growl in anticipation. She averted her gaze in embarrassment.

"Okay, then. Let's eat together." 

She followed him to an table in a secluded corner of the mess hall. They sat side by side, and he placed her portion of the food in front of her. As she began to eat, Alfonse did as well. They were sitting so close that his leg rested against hers beneath the table. 

Kiran inhaled his familiar scent between bites of bread, fighting hard to focus on eating and not the rising feeling of heat between her legs. If he hadn't gone ahead and done his stupid confession, she wouldn't have been having these thoughts. Everything was fine between them before, but now she found herself looking at him in a different light.

Alfonse seemed to predict how she was feeling. He slowly inched his hand onto Kiran's thigh, causing her to drop a piece of bread into her soup. He squeezed her thigh, and she hurriedly pushed his hand off. 

"What are you doing?" Kiran mouthed. 

"I can't help it..." he said, his voice low. "You make me feel all sorts of things." 

He took her hand and boldly pressed it into his own lap. Her eyes widened as she felt the bulge beneath the fabric of his pants. She paused before gently caressing it, rubbing against the warmth with her palm. Then, as quickly as it happened, it was over. Alfonse placed her hand back into her lap and stood up. 

"I have a meeting with commander Anna," he said, slightly out of breath. "Let's chat again later."

"O-okay. Thanks for breakfast..."

Heart racing in her chest, Kiran slumped in her seat and prayed no one noticed the interactions between the prince of Askr and the summoner. Unfortunately for her, someone did see, and they were definitely not pleased.


	7. Uncertainty (Alfonse)

Commander Anna had met privately with Alfonse, but now she requested for Kiran to join them to discuss battle tactics. Nervousness flooded her system, as Kiran was aware of how close she and Alfonse were getting, but for appearances' sake she had to push personal matters aside. She had a role to fill, and as the prince of Askr, he had his as well.

"Commander Anna, Prince Alfonse," Kiran greeted, as soon as she entered the war council chamber. She noted that Sharena was absent. "I've received reports that the Emblian army has advanced and breached our borders. Their troops are marching towards a small village south of the coast. They’ll arrive there in a day’s time."

"This is dire news," Alfonse said. He kept his gaze averted from Kiran’s, pretending to study something fascinating on the wooden table.

"Princess Corrin herself is leading the charge," Kiran continued, "which means we need to proceed with caution.”

Anna looked at Kiran, who hadn't bothered to take off her hood in her haste.

"Our soldiers are still weary from the last battle,” Anna said. Always the rational one, her next words were chosen with deliberation. “At this time, it might not be a wise decision to spare our resources to save the village."

Alfonse didn't like her answer. Kiran could tell by the way he clenched his jaw and forced himself to even his tone. It surprised her how familiar he had become, how easily she could read him compared to before.

"I've never known you to turn away from protecting our people," Alfonse said sternly. “I say we move to meet them at once."

"I know how you feel," Anna replied, crossing her arms across her chest, "but I am simply protecting our troops and the Heroes we have worked so painstakingly to summon. We can meet them once they move past the village. Then we’ll have the cover from the forest."

The two of them turned to Kiran expectantly, waiting for the summoner to determine their course of action, to be the tiebreaker for the debate.

"Well," Kiran started to say, "I say we intercept them early on. I’ll lead a small group of our best fighters, so we won’t be noticed. If we take them by surprise, we might have a chance."

“I’ll go as well,” Alfonse said immediately, but Kiran shook her head.

“No. I need you here to command the reinforcements, in case things go badly.” She pointed at the map on the table. “We’ll ambush them here, in the trail right before the village. The cover of the surrounding hills will give us the advantage, and hopefully… we can capture Corrin. She is important to Xander, from what I’ve been told. We could use her as a tool to force his hand.”

"That's a bold move. I suppose they wouldn't suspect it coming," Anna mused. "If this is your plan, I support you completely. But, who do you plan to take with you?"

"Don't worry," Kiran replied. "I have a very motivated individual in mind."

"All right," Anna said. "I'll inform the others of the plan and ready the reinforcements, should they become necessary."

"Thank you."

Anna excused herself, and Kiran was left alone with Alfonse once more. The room was so quiet, they could hear the distant shouts of the Heroes training outside. Kiran felt Alfonse's gaze on her and was grateful that he couldn't see her face. If he did, he would have seen how nervous she felt.

"I want to come with you," Alfonse sighed. "You know that already."

Her response was automatic. "That's precisely why you can't come. It's too much of a risk."

The closer he got, the harder it was for her to breathe. He reached for her hand, and she let him take it.

"Do you know how cruel you're being?" he asked, giving her fingers a squeeze. 

"Maybe," Kiran responded, "but you have to trust me. This plan will work."

"I don't doubt it. You've led us to many victories. However, I take it this means you don't have an answer for me yet?"

Kiran shifted her weight uneasily from one foot to the other. She wanted desperately to confess how she felt, but the words got stuck in her throat.

"I... I do want... I mean, you know..." She trailed off. 

"It's all right," Alfonse said. "I don't want to rush you if--"

Kiran interrupted him by reaching up and pulling him down to her, kissing him softly on the lips. He was startled by her forwardness, but soon he had his arms around her and was kissing her back.

"Alfonse, I... I want to be with you," Kiran breathed, breaking the kiss. She knotted her fists in his shirt. "But I can't. Not right now. And maybe, not even when all of this is over." 

"We can make it work." His warm hands gripped her shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

"How? Would you leave Askr?" Her eyes searched his face. "Or are you asking me to stay?"

He hesitated. For a while they stood there, embracing in silence. Kiran knew she should have pulled away but she couldn't force herself to move from his arms.

Takumi's angry expression haunted her. _How do I know you truly have our best interests at heart?_ the Hoshidan prince had demanded. Kiran didn't have an answer then. She willed herself to focus; this wasn't about her or Alfonse. They were both here to do a job. After that, she would return to her own world. Though she kept repeating this in her mind, she wondered if she actually believed it.


End file.
